Green
by 13eyonddeath
Summary: Edvy Fluff. Ed asks Envy what his favourite color is on Christmas eve. Fluffiness thats all. Thank u to my beta Peppaminty. Oh and Al baking baking. Oneshot


**Hey everyone thanks for clicking on this story and deciding to read it! This is a Christmasy fic published no where near Christmas. Just some Fluffiness between ed and Envy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA Envy's main goal would be to get into Ed's pants :P**

**R&R please!  
**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Elric household was nothing short of jolly. There were decorations everywhere and the fire roaring in the fireplace made the house seem very warm. Al was doing some Christmas baking and Ed was sitting contently on the couch with his lover, Envy. Ed was sitting in Envy's lap and was messing with said person's green locks.

"Hey, Envy, is your favorite color green?" Ed asked randomly.

He expected for the homunculus to say yes. It was the most obvious answer he thought.

"No, actually, I hate green." Envy said bluntly, and stared into the roaring fire in front of him.

Ed was surprised.

"Why did you think my favorite color was green?" Envy asked.

He didn't think the alchemist had any reason to think his favorite color was green.

"Well, your hair is green, people mistake you for a palm tree 'cause of it. Since your name is Envy and stuff, you know the saying 'green with Envy,' so I thought. . ."

"Yeah, but that isn't any reason to think my favorite color is green." Envy said.

The room was silent for a second. Ed didn't know whether Envy was mad at him or not for thinking his favorite color was the color he hated.

"I always got pissed off when Greed made fun of me with the line, 'green with envy,' saying that if I wasn't so envious maybe my hair'd be black. Wrath would always mess with me and call me a palm tree, so I hate that color." Envy explained.

The room was silent again. Al was still walking around stirring cookie dough, checking the oven, and prancing around in an apron. Yeah, he was wearing a freakin' apron. Al peered into the living room and saw his brother cuddling with Envy on the couch, but Ed had an odd look on his face.

Ed didn't look as content as he was a few moments ago.

Ed was thinking about the Christmas present he got for Envy. It was green. Damn, he really screwed up.

"Cookies are done!" Al said happily. He put the cookies onto the plate and began to ice them.

"Hey, nii-san, wanna help me ice the cookies?" Al asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure" Ed replied and got up.

This left Envy all alone on the couch.

Ed took one of the tubes of icing, and started to ice each one of the cookies with Al.

Envy lay on the couch, all alone. It felt sorta cold now, because of the lack of Ed. He drifted off to sleep, since there was nothing else to do.

Ed finished icing the last cookie. He never got to ask Envy what his actual favorite color was.

"I'm going to sleep, nii-san" Al yawned.

He walked upstairs, and into his room.

Ed took a small plate of cookies and walked into the living room. He placed it onto the table in front of the couch and saw Envy asleep.

Envy looked so adorable when he was sleeping. His face was so peaceful, and he was, for once, out of his usual attire. He was wearing an extremely long blue sweater, that went past his thighs, and the only thing underneath were his boxers. Envy's long, pale legs were still visible.

Ed sat on the edge of the couch, careful not to disturb the sleeping Envy.

"Envy, you're gonna catch a cold" Ed said softly.

Envy opened his eyes slowly, and rubbed his sparkling amethyst eyes. He looked at Ed and then at the plate of cookies.

"Ooh, cookies!" Envy said happily, and shot up into a sitting position to reach for a cookie.

He grabbed the red one, and happily bit into it.

"Hey, Envy."

"Yes, ochibi-san?"

"Stop calling me small! And what's your favorite color" Ed asked, bipolarly.

"Its red." Envy answered simply and munched on the cookie.

"Why?" Ed asked and reached for the green cookie.

"Guess." Envy lazily said, and finished munching on the cookie.

Ed stopped and thought of Envy's sadistic nature. Well, that made sense.

"Envy. . ." Ed pouted.

Envy laughed, and got up from the couch.

"Don't worry, chibi-chan, that's not the reason why. . ."

Envy headed for the stairs, and turned back, grinned, and said "It's 'cause it's the color you turn when I'm doing you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please reviews I feed off them!


End file.
